


沉重的歉意

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 在美菲拉斯战之后的妄想故事
Relationships: Aihara Ryu/Hibino Mirai
Kudos: 2





	沉重的歉意

**Author's Note:**

> 龙是很有责任感的人，我觉得这个事情应该不会这么简单过去

“今天的晚饭是给未来君的惊喜！未来君想吃什么就吃什么！”

小好笑眯眯地竖起手指用哄小朋友的语气说道，未来立刻跳起身：“真的吗！那我想吃小好做的咖喱！我也想一起做！”

“结果还是咖喱呀……”

大家调笑道，未来腼腆地抿着嘴唇，迫不及待地跟在木之美的身后去了厨房。龙看着他欢快的身影消失在视野里，久久没有说话。

厨房里不断传来器皿磕碰的声音，还有小好惊叫着“小心一点未来君”的声音。过了一会儿，未来又发出吃痛的闷哼，在小好的慌张声中不断安慰着她自己没事，龙觉得自己真的坐不住了。

“龙……？”

哲平注意到一直阴沉着脸的龙不自觉地转起转椅，关切地叫着队友的名字，龙像是才意识到自己的表现很异常一样，不太好意思地挠了挠头。

“我说啊，哲平。”龙顿了顿，闭上眼睛，“虽然我们攻击未来是……因为被梅菲拉斯星人洗脑……”

“……啊，这个事情。未来君不是说他真的不介意了吗？”哲平拍了拍好队友的肩膀，“这种事情也是没办法的嘛……”

龙扫了一眼厨房的门，长长地叹了口气：“似乎他的伤还没有好，应该还很痛吧。”

“毕竟是被视为敌人攻击了。”哲平宽慰道，“别纠结了，龙，这可不像你。”

“不，这事不能就这么过去。”

龙说。就在几个小时前被他们敌视、被他们谩骂、被他们的炮火攻击的人是梦比优斯，是GUYS最珍贵的伙伴，是不求回报舍命保护他们的、无可替代的日比野未来……

哪怕是中了梅菲拉斯星人的计策被灌以虚假的记忆，之后还马上反应了过来，他还是不能原谅自己。

因为未来哭了。

龙不是第一次见未来的眼泪，单纯的奥特战士像一张白纸，对所有的人都施予真心，是个会为别人的幸福喜极而泣、也会为他人的痛苦悲伤落泪的人，他见过未来很多次的眼泪，感动的、愤怒的、开心的……但没有一次像今天这样。

被他的枪口指着的未来哭了，是一点声音都没有的寂静，稚嫩的青年安静地看着每一个同伴，湿润的水珠顺着脸颊缓缓滑下，泪水很轻很轻，可砸在地板上的重量却仿佛撼动了他们的心灵。

“未来……”

他喃喃道。龙没办法原谅自己，他觉得拿被洗脑来当借口是在逃避自己做下的事情。无论最后他们有没有醒来，攻击在梦比优斯身上的伤痛是真实的，刻在心里的疤痕也是真实的，向来把同伴放在比自己还高的位置上的青年一定当时受到了极大的打击。

“龙，我知道你现在很自责，但至少等会儿在未来的面前不能显露出来。这顿晚饭的目的就是对未来的补偿，不要忘记了。”

哲平总是他们之中脑子最清醒的那个，他充分理解到了龙的心情，也分辨出现在最该做的是什么。怪物博士的告诫龙自然听的明白，他凝视着队友重新埋下头整理资料的身影，突然陷入了沉思。

如果未来在梅菲拉斯星人动手后，先遇到的不是哲平，而是他……

敌人就是敌人，相原龙面对敌人从来不存在手下留情，总是以最果决的方式解决问题，他不是哲平，不会先认真分析记忆中的漏洞和自己的情感，只会觉得胸中莫名涌起的情绪很碍事，等事后再意识到错误就可能已经无法挽回了。

未来最先遇到的是哲平，真是太好了，也太糟了。

对自己充分了解的热血笨蛋深深吸了口气，靠在椅背上。他没办法给自己找到合适的台阶下，只因为哲平是他们中第一个相信了未来并施以援手的人，这不光是运气和概率的问题，而是他们当中恐怕只有哲平和小好在那个情况下也不会轻举妄动。

他感到了对自己的负面情感。

“龙桑？龙桑，不尝尝咖喱吗？”

龙猛然抬起头，才意识到未来正两眼发亮地看着自己，青年端着大大的一碗咖喱蹲在面前，里面冒出的醇香味道沁人心脾，龙眨巴眨巴眼睛，赶紧开口掩饰自己的失态。

“我要。多来点。闻着味道挺不错的啊，你的厨艺越来越好了！”

“因为今天的咖喱加入了苹果片！小好教我的！”被夸奖的未来用力点点头，为龙舀了两大勺淋在米饭上，热气腾腾的香味弥漫在空气中，“龙桑快试试看！”

龙垂下了眼睛，无视了一旁拼命使眼色的哲平，在未来疑惑的注目下，他握紧了拳头。

“……抱歉，未来。我今天不该对你说那样的话——”

“啊，那个事情已经过去了。”未来打断了他，把碗向前推了推，“不是大家的错啦，所以，快尝试一下——”

“我还是，需要郑重向你道歉。”

龙缓缓地说。未来半张着嘴，不知所措地看了看哲平又看了看身后的小好，一时间不知道说什么才好。

“无论如何这件事情已经对你造成了伤害，所以我们的——我的歉意，你一定要收下，然后——”龙抬起头，坚定地看向未来，“我向你承诺，这种事情今后绝对、绝对不会再发生。管它是梅菲拉斯星人也好什么星人也好，我都不会饶恕利用我们感情的人，让他们知道我们的羁绊绝不是洗脑这种东西能撼动的。”

“龙桑……”

“所以未来……真的很对不起。”

他小心地张开双臂，拥抱着年轻的战士。作为梦比优斯来到地球的奥特战士身材精瘦挺拔，抱在怀里是有点凸出的坚硬，可未来搭在他小臂上的手掌是温暖的，不灼热也不会太冰，正正好地覆盖在自己的体温上，久久地回响。

半晌，日比野未来笑了，他不再强调和拒绝男人的好意，而是严肃地点了点头，将对方的情绪全盘收下。

“我接受龙桑的道歉。”

寂静的环境中只剩下哲平打字的声音和二人交织的气息声，龙紧紧箍住了未来的，想起差点跟着泰罗一起离开的伙伴，在心中又一次做了保证。

泰罗信任我们，把你留给了我们，这是我们的幸运。所以无论如何我们都要保护梦比优斯。

“啊，龙！你们怎么还没开动，未来君精心制作的咖喱凉了的话，未来君会更悲伤哦！”

小好抱着胳膊故作生气地叫醒了沉思的龙，龙这才意识到自己还抱着眼前的梦比优斯，他慌乱地撒开手拿起勺子，老老实实地冲未来嘀咕了一声“GIG”。

我们要保护的不仅仅是地球，还有梦比优斯的——未来的笑容。


End file.
